plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Twin Sunflower
The Twin Sunflower '''is the upgraded version of the Sunflower. To get it, the player must buy the Twin Sunflower seed packet from Crazy Dave's shop for $5,000. It costs 150 Sun to plant and must be placed on an existing Sunflower. Twin Sunflowers double the Sun production of the Sunflower, which means it increases from 25 sun approximately 24 seconds to 50 sun each 24 seconds. The increase is 25 sun per 24 seconds, and the cost for the upgrade is 150, so after about one minute and 30 seconds it has paid off. Therefore, if you will use it for more than one and a half minutes, it is worth upgrading; if not, you will lose sun from it which can be critical. Suburban Almanac Entry '''Twin Sunflower Twin Sunflowers give twice as much sun as a normal sunflower. Sun production: double Must be planted on sunflowers It was a crazed night of forbidden science that brought Twin Sunflower into existence. Thunder crashed overhead, strange lights flickered, even the very roaring wind seemed to her super angry denial. But to no avail. Twin Sunflower was alive, ALIVE! Cost: 150(+50) Recharge: very slow Strategy Twin Sunflowers can be used for later levels that require heavier attacking plants or abilities. They're especially valuable in Survival Mode due to lack of space for many Sunflowers. Although Twin Sunflowers are not as efficient as Sunflowers, they take up half the space as the same amount of Sunflowers, so are more helpful for levels with large numbers of zombies that require more space for offensive plants. Use the Umbrella Leaf to protect Twin Sunflowers, especially those in the back of the lawn, against the Bungee Zombies and Catapult Zombies. However, if you have enough firepower nearby, the Bungee Zombies should not be able to survive long enough to steal the Twin Sunflowers. In Survival Mode, you'll want at least six of these so that you can build up your defense overtime quickly. Trivia *The Twin Sunflower is one of the three plants with two heads; the others are the Split Pea and the Cherry Bomb, but the Split Pea's second head is not a head, but merely a head-like growth as it is stated in the Suburban Almanac's entry on it. *The Twin Sunflower has 3 leaves that look like hands, unlike the Sunflower, which has none. *When planted, the screen darkens for an instant, reminiscent of the lightning mentioned in the Almanac description, however it is not known if that is a glitch or not. *The Twin Sunflower is one of the two Upgrade Plants that cost $5,000 (the 2nd lowest), the lowest being the Gold Magnet, at $3,000. *Her petals are yellow, like a Sunflower. *It and the Gold Magnet are the only non-damaging Upgrade Plants in the game because it collects coins. *The Twin Sunflower does not glow before producing sun on the DSL version. *Surprisingly, Twin Sunflower's heads do not blink at the same time. *It is not stated whether Twin Sunflower is male or female, but it is probably female since Sunflower is female. See Also *Sunflower *Sun-shroom *Sun *Upgrade Plants *Plants Category:Plants Category:Shop Category:Sun Producing Plants Category:Upgrades Category:Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Category:Neutral Plants